Half Her Age
by Madeline1080
Summary: A twenty-seven year old Buffy comes with her sister to a family house in Connecticut for vacation. To their chagrin someone else is there as well.


Title: Half Her Age 1/?  
  
Author: Madeline  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine and I don't own them, so please don't sue.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None. It is an AU, alternate universe, fic.  
  
Summary: A twenty-seven year old Buffy comes with her sister to a family house in Connecticut for vacation. To their chagrin someone else is there as well.  
  
Pairings: Joyce/Angel (Don't laugh. It will get interesting), and Buffy/Angel and other minor pairings.  
  
NOTE: I wrote this with no intention of others reading it, yet here I am posting it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Email address- madeline1080@hotmail.com  
  
NOTE 2: I was inspired by the commercials and the premise of the movie Something's Gotta Give. It is not a replica of the movie. I am just entertaining the notion that the older woman has the younger boyfriend.  
  
NOTE 3: The first part of this chapter is told in Buffy's POV. The asterisks mark it off  
  
*********************************************  
  
I guess you could say I am the typical young sophisticate who isn't quite looking for any type of romance. My mom told me that I am just afraid of love, and commitment scares me more than anything. I told my mom she was wrong and I would never swallow my words. Ever since I was kid I always looked into the future and saw myself selling real estate and being independent. Notions of marriage never entered my fantasies.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I have had my fair share of daydreams featuring Johnny Depp and a bottle of sun tan lotion. But love, marriage, the whole shebang? That just isn't my cup of coffee. It's not like I have webbed feet and Spock ears. My name is Buffy, forgive my mom. I am mildly short standing at 5 foot 2 and have a petite stature. I have blonde hair and green eyes I am quite fond of, but why does an aspiring twenty-seven year old advertisement executive like myself need love.  
  
I have done the whole girlfriend + boyfriend = relationship thing before but love just never entered the equation. It was dull and unfulfilling and I just didn't feel the spark all my friends and family talk about. It seems that everyone important to me has someone new in their lives that they love. My best friend Willow, who is a lesbian, has just found herself a life partner, Tara, and Dawn, my younger and only sister, has a budding relationship with her roommates ex-boyfriend. I laughed when Dawn told me this knowing that the relationship was doomed right from the start.  
  
But let's not forget about my mom and her great stupendous boyfriend. Thank goodness I was sitting down when she decided to tell me that little tidbit of information, because if not, I am sure my knees would have buckled and I would still be lying face flat on the floor of my apartment. Stunned to no end, I quickly ended that call letting her know I was glad she had finally found someone her age to share her life with. Under all the shock I was somewhat happy for her but this is my mom, the one woman that is considerably uptight and wears pleated trousers everyday.  
  
As of lately, all the phone calls with my mom have consisted of her gushing about her new boyfriend and how sweet he is and all the adorable little notes he leaves her in only special places they know about. I mean I am glad my mom found someone but could she please keep all the lovey-dovey crap to herself. I understand that she is at the "prime" of her age and my father isn't in the picture anymore, but the thought of my mom and another man being intimate is just unappealing to say the least.  
  
It is nice to know that she sees me adult enough to share all the personal details of her love life with me, but she when begins a conversation with "You just have no idea how talented Angel is." and you hear giggling and the wet smacking sound of lips in the background forgive me for cringing. After that little incident I told my mom about how far our mother daughter relationship went, and that it halted halfway between anything that dealt with loving someone and sharing with others how you showed that special someone how much you loved them.  
  
Little did I know that everything in my life was about to take a topsy- turvy turn. Cliché maybe but wholeheartedly, undeniably true .  
  
*********************************************  
  
During Buffy's grandfather's midlife crisis he had a beautiful house built right on the beach in Nantucket, Connecticut. Her mother's father was not expecting the housing to skyrocket but it did. Although the retail of the house quadrupled in a matter of months, Buffy's grandfather never sold the house and after he died he left it to Joyce, Buffy's mom. As a child she remembered coming here with her family. It was a great getaway from normalcy of life and it was so calm.  
  
The repose never really lasted though. After a couple days her mom and dad would begin to bicker which would escalate to high scale yelling and Dawn would putter around being her annoying self. Although Buffy's memories of this place aren't really pleasant, it is quite tranquil when no one else is around.  
  
Buffy was surprised when Dawn called up the other day and asked her if she wanted to go with her to the old house for a little vacation of sorts. Buffy wasn't really sure but Dawn pleaded and pleaded, so she gave in. Before Buffy knew it, she was packed and loading her overnight bags into the back of Dawn's car. The ride was uneventful and they were there in no time. Dawn carefully pulled onto the cobblestone driveway and parked the car. Buffy got out of the car and stretched her legs. Dawn's Toyota Corolla was rather small and her legs were cramped the whole time.  
  
"Wow! I am so glad we are here finnnaly." Dawn said drawing out the last word.  
  
"I just want to go in and lay down. I am so exhausted and I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." Buffy said tiredly.  
  
"Well I get the master bedroom." Dawn replied happily  
  
Buffy would be damned if her sister got the best bedroom in the house, so she decided to secure the bedroom as her own during their duration of the stay.  
  
"Sure Dawn, you can have that bed. I mean its not like it's the bed Mom and Dad probably conceived both of us on." Buffy stated sweetly knowing for a fact that it was impossible because she had found one of her mom's diaries and let's just leave it at that. Dawn cringed and already warded off trying to be stuck with the offending bedroom.  
  
Laughing inwardly as she dragged her feet up the stairs to the double door entrance, Buffy fished the keys out of her pocket and took a second to examine the ring the keys were placed on. It had a picture of her and her family when she was twelve at Disney World. The picture was faded but the smiles of her and the six year old Dawn were still full of excitement and contentment. Buffy tried to remember a time when she was as happy as she was there but could recall none. Hearing Dawn's cough of annoyance behind her, she put the key into the lock but was taken aback to find the door was unlocked.  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Dawn behind her.  
  
"Well I am pretty sure the door is unlocked, meaning that someone is in the house." Buffy stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Who would be here? I thought no one else had a key."  
  
"No one does besides us and Mom, and she is art buying in Los Angeles."  
  
"Oh! I have got it! I have got a crowbar in my trunk. Let me get it before we go inside and investigate." Dawn said excitedly.  
  
Buffy followed Dawn on the short journey to the trunk of the Corolla where Dawn extracted a wicked looking crowbar.  
  
"Why in the world do you have a crowbar in your trunk, Dawny? Wait, I don't want to know. Just hand it over and let me go inspect the house."  
  
Before Dawn could protest, Buffy had plucked the bar out of her hands and had already passed the threshold of the house. Dawn followed closely on Buffy's heels and tiptoed the best she could in order to not give the trespasser the heads up of their arrival.  
  
"Keep your damn feet quiet, Dawn." Buffy hissed as Dawn's flip flops clicked behind her.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it."  
  
"Then Take them off!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!"  
  
Dawn reached to take off the offending shoes while continuing to hobble along on one foot. Not looking where she was going, Dawn's head collided with Buffy's butt. Dawn caught herself before she fell and thanked her lucky stars that Buffy was more graceful than herself.  
  
"Dammit, Dawn! Watch where you are going. We could be potential victims here." Buffy scolded  
  
"Sor."  
  
Dawn was about to apologize before the words died off her lips. Both her and Buffy had heard a noise coming from the master bedroom. Then again. Buffy walked to the ajar master bedroom doors with Dawn on her heels and raised the crowbar in a baseball stance fashion, preparing to swing if needed.  
  
The noise sounded like giggling which caused Buffy to throw a puzzled look in Dawn's direction. Dawn just shrugged and nodded back toward the doors. The girls were behind the right door not being able to get a good look at the culprit. Knowing it was now or never, Buffy turned to Dawn and whispered a timid one then a two, and Dawn quickly caught on that on the count of three both of them would burst through the doors.  
  
"Three!" Buffy said affirmatively.  
  
They both pushed the doors open harshly and did their best impressions of strong and punishing along with their own karate master positions.  
  
The offenders looked from their place on the bed wrapped in the rosy colored sheets towards the wide open doors with expressions of disbelief and confusion written on their faces. The crowbar Buffy had been grasping in her hands clattered to the floor. Before the awkward silence could set in, Buffy found her voice and yelped loudly with bewilderment as did Dawn. All that could be heard were rather loud expletives and "Oh my God".  
  
Dawn had covered her hands over her eyes and turned to run out the bedroom while screaming ewww but smacked right into the door frame and fell to the ground with a thunk. Buffy didn't even realize Dawn had fallen because she was still trying to process the fact that her mom was in bed with a dark haired man. He was young and extremely tan from what Buffy could see. Then things clicked. Her mom was in bed, now shuffling around for her robe, with a man, a man friend.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said quietly realizing it was her mom's exceptionally young boyfriend.  
  
"Well there goes the master bedroom." Buffy muttered to herself. 


End file.
